L'histoire de deux oiseaux
by Dioxygen
Summary: Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.
1. Prologue

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Notre faucon était quelqu'un de très matinal. Ainsi à cinq heures du matin, il était donc normal qu'il soit déjà levé. Et oui, il devait s'entraîner encore et encore afin de garder son statut de meilleur escrimeur du monde. Bien sûr qu'il était déjà au sommet de son art ! Mais sait-on jamais. Peut-être craignait-il que le jeune escrimeur qu'il avait durement entraîné durant les deux dernières années ne le surpasse. Si vous lui demandez, il vous dira sans doute que cela n'arrivera jamais. Lui, se faire battre par ce jeune homme à la chevelure verte qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation ? Jamais. Ou alors vous ignorera-t-il. Ce qui est fort probable.

Il se dirigea, tout en s'étirant et s'ébouriffant les cheveux, à travers son manoir. Le calme régnait, seul le bruit de ses pas légers vinrent perturber ce silence de plomb. Ce calme, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Entre les lamentations de la lolita et les cris de douleur du marimo, il était clair qu'il était inexistant. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les deux énergumènes étaient partis, le laissant seul. Car, oui, maintenant le manoir était bien vide sans eux. Au début, c'était génial, il était heureux. Mais, maintenant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ne plus entendre leurs disputes et leurs jérémiades lui manquaient, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement. C'était difficile à admettre, mais c'était ainsi.

Après avoir descendu cinq étages, il arriva dans l'un de ses salons. Une chose lui sauta au yeux : la vitre. Elle était brisée. Il y avait, aussi, des plumes et du sang partout. Il suivit des yeux le parcours des débris de verre.  
Et là, il la vit. Elle était installée bien confortablement dans l'un de ses canapés. Elle abordait un visage fermé et semblait être en pleine réflexion. Elle avait les serres et les ailes croisées. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Mihawk se posa comme première question non pas «Qui est-elle et que fait-elle chez moi ?» mais bien «Pourquoi fait-elle cette tête -là ?». La belle harpie le vit.

Monet en avait marre de Joker. De lui et de ses missions excentriques. Bien sûr, elle avait pour lui une loyauté sans faille. Mais trop, c'est trop ! Elle était libre quand même ! Elle voulait des vacances, elle ! Elle était partie sans rien dire à personne. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle resterait. Elle souhaitait être au calme, dans un lieu paumé ou personne ne soupçonnera sa présence. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était rendue à Lugubra. Quoi de mieux que la demeure d'un grand corsaire froid comme la mort située sur une île infréquentée par la marine et autres nuisibles. L'endroit parfait. Et puis, elle comptait bien tourmenter un peu ce corsaire. Enfin, pas trop. Elle n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais fut devancé.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Il avait loupé un truc, ça, c'est sûr.  
Il haussa intérieurement les sourcils. En premier lieu, elle avait brisé une vitre, mit sens dessus dessous un de ses plus beaux salons, ensuite, elle était rentrée chez lui et maintenant elle lui faisait des reproches !  
Ah non. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Ignorant superbement sa remarque, il lui lança d'une voix dangereuse :

— Qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle n'était qu'un pion de Doflamingo. Une arme, rien de plus.

— Monet, juste, Monet...

* * *

Nyah, fini. Ce n'est que le prologue. Je pense qu'il n'y aucune FanFiction sur ces deux-là, et c'est bien dommage. Je commence doucement avec cette histoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera bien longue. Tout dépend. Mais voilà, vos critiques sont les bienvenues ! :3

Zoubs.

- Dioxygen.


	2. Chapitre 1

Yo ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews, ça m'a beaucoup surprise. Je vous remercie ! ~

Farless : Nyaah, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, limite si je n'ai pas rougi. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, vraiment ! J'ai plein d'autres couples en stock, ne t'inquiète pas, fini les ZoSan et les LuNa avec moi, ahah. J'espère que tu as quand même pu t'endormir ! C:

Haruka : Oui, en effet, pourtant je trouve qu'ils ont des points communs et qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Et bien le voici ! ;)

Juste-Moi : Yep', pourtant le monde de One Piece regorge de personnages intéressants et qui, pourtant, n'apparaissent dans aucune FanFic. Toujours les mêmes couples, il y en a assez ! :3

Lulu-chan : Mercii ! Oui, j'ai bien cherché, il n'y en a aucune. c:

Evie-san : Je te remercie. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relue. j'en ai retrouvé quelques unes que j'ai, bien évidemment, corrigées. Si tu en vois dans ce chapitre - ce qui, à mon avis, sera le cas - n'hésite pas à me le dire ! ^^

Hannikou : Salut à toi ! Ahah, oui, cette fic m'est venue sur un coup de tête. Je regardais un épisode où Monet apparaissait dedans, j'ai vu ses yeux et ils m'ont rappelé ceux de Mihawk. Juste ça. Au début j'ai voulu la mettre avec Marco. Oui, c'est vrai, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est dommage ! Merci ! Tu es servie. ;3

Place au chapitre un. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action, pour le moment. En ce qui concerne mes rythmes de parution, ce sera aléatoire, je pense.

Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Mihawk ne dit rien de plus. Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal de qui elle était. Lui, il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille.

— Bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir, maintenant.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bien trop occupée à observer toutes les œuvres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du rapace. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait ! Elle ne pensait pas que cet homme puisse être intéressé à ce point par les livres.

Par contre, ce qu'elle ne vit que trop tard, c'est Mihawk s'approcher lentement d'elle, beaucoup trop lentement. Ce que la gamine l'énervait ! Un coup elle était sérieuse et juste après elle était émerveillée par des vieux bouquins. Il avait du mal à la cerner. Et puis, On ignorait pas le grand Dracule Mihawk de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences. Il lui saisit brusquement la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui lança d'une voix calme et froide :

— J'ai horreur que l'on m'ignore. Mais ce que j'aime encore moins, c'est que l'on me fasse répéter. Pars.

Quoi, qu'elle parte ? Hors de question. Elle avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à trouver cette île pour repartir maintenant. En plus, elle s'était coupée en brisant sa fenêtre ! Bon, d'accord, son logia l'avait guérit quelques secondes plus tard, mais tout de même ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Joker ? Ah non, elle ne partirait pas. Et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres et se déroba de son emprise en se transformant en neige. Son pouvoir était vraiment utile dans ce genre de situation. Certes, elle n'était pas dans son élément, mais elle pouvait lui tenir tête, elle en était sûre.

Alors, comme ça, la gamine avait un fruit du démon. Cela ne l'étonna que très peu. Après tout, rien qu'à voir sa morphologie, il avait tout de suite deviné que ce n'était pas qu'une simple femme-oiseau. Ça non. Et cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Monet fonça sur lui dans l'espoir vain de le griffer. Mais Mihawk l'esquiva avec un facilité déconcertante. Elle retentit son coup mais il l'esquiva encore une fois. Elle n'était pas si faible quand même ! Si ?

Elle se changea en monstre de neige et chargea. Œil de faucon dégaina Kogatana. Il ne comptait pas s'en servir, mais elle était trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, Mihawk sorti vainqueur. Deux coups de son crucifix et elle était à terre. Pathétique.

«Faible». C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de la harpie. Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de lui faire une seule égratignure ! En plus, il n'avait même pas mis toute sa puissance.. Son logia la régénéra difficilement. Il possédait le haki. Elle était un des meilleurs éléments de Joker, pourtant !

La voix de Mihawk raisonna, la sortant de ses réflexions :

— Pars, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

— Non.

Il contint son étonnement. Il avait mal entendu. Enfin, il espérait. Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard d'oiseau de proie dans celui du faucon. Ses yeux, si semblables aux siens le suppliaient en silence. Il avait bien entendu, oui. Et là, il comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à ça. Mais, il avait sa fierté quand même !

Et puis, il se dit que, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'air plus intelligente que Zoro et Perona réunis. Et puis, il l'avait vaincue facilement. Certes, elle n'était pas un oisillon sans défense, il le savait. Les coups bas, elle devait bien connaître. Il allait être constamment sur ses gardes, s'il acceptait bien sûr. Elle continuait de le regarder sans ciller. Il lâcha un soupir imperceptible.

— Soit.

Sur ces mots, il sortit d'un pas nonchalant.

Elle devait vraiment être convaincante pour qu'il ait accepté si facilement. Ou alors il n'était pas si froid que ce tout le monde dit. Ouais, non. Elle était juste très convaincante.

Il arriva dans sa cuisine. Le faucon se servit un verre de vin rouge. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Mais c'est trop tard pour revenir sur sa parole. Il était un homme d'honneur.

Maintenant que la mioche était là, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus envie de s'entraîner. Tout ça lui avait juste filé un bon mal de crâne. Trop tard pour se recoucher, il était six heures. Il n'allait pas laisser la petite toute seule, de toute façon. Dieu sait ce qu'elle ferait pendant qu'il dormirait. C'est étrange, mais, quand il avait "gentiment reçu" le sabreur et la fille aux fantômes en son sein, il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de méfiance à leur égard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Ah oui, voilà : il avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi elle était chez lui. Enfin, elle ne lui avait pas dit.

Quand il revint dans son salon avec son verre, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours assise en tailleur sur un tapis en plein milieu du salon. Elle réfléchissait encore.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je me suis perdue, simplement.

OK, niveau mensonge, on faisait mieux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva, lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir.

— Où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

— Seulement quand je veux une réponse.

Elle posa une aile sur sa bouche et pouffa discrètement. Ce qu'il pouvait être parano ! Elle se retourna et lui dit dans un doux sourire :

— Ufufufufu.. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment dans ce salon, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais juste visiter un peu.

Un point pour elle.

Elle claqua la porte. Mihawk regrettait déjà de l'avoir prise sous son aile.

* * *

Voilàà, comme je l'ai dis, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant. Mais ça viendra ! c:

Zoubs

- Dioxygen.


	3. Chapitre 2

Yoh !

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires. Surtout à toi Farless. - Va pour la manif' ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. - :3

J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, je sais. Les épreuves blanches et mon manque d'inspi' y sont sûrement pour beaucoup. Encore désolée !

Avec cette vague, que dis-je, ce tsunami de ZoSan, il fallait... Je DEVAIS poster ce chapitre. Absolument.

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que la harpie avait emménagé chez le faucon. Et on pouvait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait. Beaucoup même. Elle avait déjà lu tout les livres qui se trouvaient dans sa bibliothèque, visité entièrement le château ainsi que Lugubra et, maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle n'avait pas vu une seule fois Mihawk et n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas spécialement envie de le voir. Il faut dire que le nid du rapace était si grand qu'ils pouvaient vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté sans se croiser. Limite on pouvait fuguer sans bouger de chez soi. Pratique.

Mais Monet avait besoin de distractions, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de calme. Ça l'énervait, elle bouillonnait, elle en avait marre de ce silence de mort. Elle voulait de l'animation.

Le Jeune Maître commençait à lui manquer, aussi. Mais, est-ce que, elle, elle lui manquait ? Est-ce qu'il avait au moins remarqué son absence ? Elle l'espérait.

Mihawk continuait de vivre paisiblement sa vie. Ne se formalisant pas le moins du monde de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le moment où elle était allée visiter son manoir. Et c'était tant mieux. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas sans arrêt dans les jambes comme ses deux anciens "colocataires". Mais, peut-être s'était-elle perdue. Si c'était le cas, il retrouverait bien, un jour, son cadavre. Sinon, elle en avait eu marre et elle était partie. Il en doutait. Elle devait préparer un truc, c'était obligé. Elle ne s'était pas donné tant de mal pour rien. Sa présence ici n'était pas un hasard, il le savait. Et il allait la surveiller de très près dorénavant...

Le lendemain matin, bien avant que les premiers rayons de soleil ne soient visibles, Monet sortit discrètement prendre l'air. Il était rare qu'elle ne le fasse si tôt mais elle en avait besoin. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de mauvais rêves et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle passa par le balcon de sa chambre et s'envola d'un coup d'aile gracieux. Elle volait, volait, aussi haut qu'elle ne le pouvait. Elle vola même jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque cruellement. Elle oublia vite ses cauchemars, ses larmes avaient séché. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle riait, virevoltait, gloussait, tournoyait, faisait des acrobaties aériennes, allait toucher les nuages cotonneux pour ensuite redescendre en piqué.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à cette plénitude, le Jeune Maître ne lui en laissait pas vraiment le temps avec toutes les missions qu'il lui confiait.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi mais elle s'en fichait, elle était si bien.

Le soleil commença doucement à pointer le bout de son nez.

Mihawk se leva en sursaut, prêt à en découdre, son ouïe surdéveloppée avait perçu un bruit anormal. Il n'y avait personne... Encore groggy, il se concentra un peu plus. Des rires ? C'était bien ça. Il ouvrit ses rideaux et observa les horizons. Il faisait encore nuit. C'était la gamine. Mais que diable faisait-elle à cette heure-là dehors ? Elle avait des problèmes, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit sur le balcon et s'accouda à la barrière en marbre blanc.

Bizarrement, il ne pu détacher ses yeux du spectacle que lui offrait la femme-oiseau. Elle était si belle, si gracieuse... Surtout quand elle souriait... Enfin, quand elle abordait un vrai sourire, pas ce sourire moqueur de façade. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, bien sûr, pas qu'il avait une quelconque attirance pour elle, non. L'aurore rendait le tableau mystique et particulier. Oui, elle était vraiment belle. Il resta longtemps à l'observer.

Tant et si bien que la harpie le remarqua.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Elle s'arrêta, faisant du surplace, l'air un peu perdu.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

— Un problème ? lui dit-il avec un micro sourire en coin.

Elle reprit contenance.

— Du tout. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'observe depuis vingt bonnes minutes, me semble-il, non ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Lui, par contre, essaya de rester impassible. Son visage se ferma automatiquement. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. En même temps il n'avait pas été très discret non plus.

En quelques légers coups d'ailes, elle effaça la distance qui les séparait. Elle se posa délicatement sur la barrière et s'accroupit pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Elle avait toujours son petit sourire ironique.

— Ufufufu, on ne dit plus rien, monsieur le Grand Corsaire ? dit-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Mihawk.

Il ne rétorqua pas, l'ignorant simplement. Il s'était fait prendre comme un gosse en faute et n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit aussi, ça ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Monet, elle, s'amusait du trouble qu'elle avait causé à Mihawk. Elle avait perçu ses œillades insistantes mais avait préféré ne rien dire, laisser couler, puis avait fait mine que cela l'avait gênée. Oh oui, elle allait enfin pouvoir jouer avec lui. Elle jubilait d'avance.

— Alors ? Ufufufu. dit-elle en se léchant doucement la lèvre supérieure.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle avait du cran, la gamine. Alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

— Je me disais juste que tu étais jolie, lâcha-il avec désinvolture, c'est tout.

Il avait dit ça sur le coup, sans réfléchir. Il regrettait amèrement ses mots.

Mais finalement pas tant que ça...

Dire que sa réaction le prit au dépourvu serait un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à tout... Sauf à ça, en fait.

Elle piqua un fard monumental, se leva, porta ses ailes à sa bouche en se tortillant. Elle était d'un rouge fort intéressant. Elle baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Il ne pu retenir un rire franchement amusé. Il avait donc trouvé son point faible.

— Alors, petite ? dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire en coin.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant vainement de cacher ses rougeurs.

La femme-neige sauta de la barrière pour atterrir devant le faucon. Debout, il remarqua qu'elle le dépassait presque.

Elle reprit son attitude moqueuse.

— Hum, ne fait pas trop le malin, Œil de Faucon. Tu pourrais le regretter, qui sait... dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Il allait rétorquer que les menaces ne marchaient pas avec lui lorsqu'elle posa une main glacée sur son torse nu. Il ne fit rien, restant de marbre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la harpie comptait faire mais il ne l'empêcha pas. Trop curieux, sûrement, de voir jusqu'où elle irait.

— Et, sinon... Tu ne te sens pas trop seul dans ton immense manoir ? dit-elle, toujours en souriant et en faisant courir deux doigts sur ses abdominaux.

Il ne comptait toujours pas répondre. Son petit manège commençait à l'agacer mais il n'en montra rien.

— Ufufufu !

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui pour l'instant, elle préféra s'éclipser.

Elle passa par la chambre du faucon. Elle était grande, belle, dans les tons pourpre et or. Il y avait un lit deux places, au milieu de la pièce, accompagné de deux petites tables de chevet. Mais elle arrêta vite sa contemplation ; une chose avait attiré son attention.

Elle tenait sa vengeance.

Mihawk l'avait laissé partir sans rechigner, il s'était retourné vers l'horizon et s'était mit à regarder, sans vraiment la voir, la forêt sombre qui s'étendait sur le reste de l'île. C'est vrai que la solitude lui pesait des fois...

Un ricanement amusé sortit de sa chambre.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Il eut juste le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une nuée de neige. Il bloqua un instant. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ?...

Apparemment si.

Elle avait prit son chapeau.

Oh, il allait la ligoter, la tuer, la décapiter, l'écarteler, l'éventrer, la lapider, l'égorger, la dépecer. Et tout ça, peut-être pas dans cet ordre-là.

Un rire moqueur lui parvint en écho.

Cette ingrate allait payer.

Elle avait intérêt à bien se cacher...

Le faucon était aux aguets.

Le faucon l'aurait.

* * *

Zoubs.

- Dioxygen.


	4. Chapitre 3

Yoh.

Bien, je m'excuse tout d'abord pour ce léger retard - pas si léger que ça, hn -.

J'étais donc en vacances et je ne suis revenue que vendredi soir. Je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui parce que, hier (ainsi que avant-hier), j'étais à l'agonie complètement sourde. Une double otite perforée purulente pour qui, hein ? Et bah pour bibi ! (Ça m'apprendra à faire la conne dans les toboggans aquatiques.) Même le médecin à été impressionné. Suis relativement fière de moi sur ce coup-là.

Roussette : Nyaah, je te remercie ! Non, je ne pense pas, enfin peut-être sur un OS. ^^

Juste-Moi : Et bien tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Monet reviendra à la charge après. Enfin, encore plus mesquine dans le chapitre quatre, je veux dire. Je te remercie ! :)

Jujulamiss : Je te remercie, ça me touche, (je dois faire quelques fautes quand même, je pense !). Pis j'ai un petit peu l'esprit tordu en ce qui concerne les couples, d'ailleurs un OS ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin, dès que ma tête aura fini de tourner. Tu es servie et merci ! :D

Yukata : Je compte bien la continuer et la finir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai encore une tonne d'idée. (Qui sont, d'ailleurs, la réponse à la question : « Mais que pourrait bien faire Monet pour énerver Mihawk ? ») Sinon, merci à toi ! :3

Minimilie : Bonjour ! Merci à toi plutôt de l'avoir lu ! Je pense que Monet n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle ne veut le prétendre. Il fallait bien montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité ! (Pis sinon, deux êtres aussi froids l'un que l'autre qui cohabitent ensembles, ça fait... ben pas grand chose en fait). Je suis contente alors que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! Elle va bien l'embêter, faut pas s'inquiéter sur ce plan-là. Je t'invite donc à lire la suite ! :3

Oh, et les lecteurs fantômes, laissez des reviews ! -w-

(S'cusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes.)

Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Une voix rauque et froide raisonna durement à travers le manoir :

— Reviens ici immédiatement.

Un brusque claquement de porte lui répondit.

Ah ça, il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle revienne.

Il en avait marre de cette mioche qui se croyait tout permis. Voler son chapeau semblait l'amuser. Il l'avait "accueillie", logée, nourrie et c'était comme ça que cette petite arrogante le remerciait ! Il se massa les tempes.

Chez lui, il y avait des règles. Règles que, d'ailleurs, mademoiselle mettait un point d'honneur à enfreindre. Il soupira.

Monet s'était réfugiée dans une chambre quelque part au dernier étage. Certes, ce n'était pas une très bonne cachette, elle en convenait, mais ça suffira largement pour le moment. Au vu de la dimension du manoir, il mettra du temps à la retrouver.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un lit-double et pouffa, hystérique, l'aile sur sa bouche. Elle revoyait encore le visage ahuri du faucon. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Largement. Elle caressa nerveusement la plume du couvre-chef, les mains moites.

Un détail lui revint subitement.

— Et merde... jura-t-elle

Il possédait le haki.

Mihawk quant à lui essayait, tant bien que mal, de garder son calme. Elle allait payer !

Il se mit à déambuler tranquillement à travers sa demeure.

Il savait déjà où elle nichait, il ne restait plus qu'à aller la cueillir, à reprendre son cher chapeau et lui faire regretter, bien évidemment. Son plan ne paraissait pas bien compliqué vu comme ceci. Mais la gamine allait lui donner du fil à retordre, il en était sûr.

Il monta lentement les marches du quatrième étage.

Monet sortit prestement de sa cachette. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose, et vite !

Œil de Faucon gravit à toute allure les escaliers menant au cinquième étage.

Monet eu subitement peur. Elle avait entendu un bruit.

Le rapace monta deux à deux les marches du sixième étage.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher.

Prise de panique, elle se mit à voler frénétiquement à travers les larges corridors de l'aile ouest.

Sa vie en dépendait, il fallait qu'elle trouve une fenêtre pour pouvoir s'échapper.

— Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? sa voix raisonna.

Elle se stoppa net et se retourna vivement.

Un faucon pas franchement content se tenait devant elle.

— Ufufufu ! ria-t-elle en posant le couvre-chef de l'escrimeur sur sa tête.

Et, en plus, elle le provoquait.

— Tu cherches les ennuis, petite, constata-t-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

— Vraiment ? lui répondit-elle faussement offusquée.

— Vraiment.

— C'est fort dommage, rétorqua-t-elle, l'air innocente.

— Pour toi, en effet, murmura-t-il sombrement, la main sur la garde de Kokutou Yoru.

Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres et d'un coup, sans prévenir... elle détala fissa.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il soupira discrètement avant de se mettre rapidement à sa poursuite.

Monet, poussée par l'adrénaline, volait à toute vitesse, évitant soigneusement tout les meubles dressés sur son chemin.

Mihawk la suivait non sans mal ; elle prenait des virages vraiment serrés.

Voyant que le faucon accélérait, elle commença à renverser des objets divers et variés afin de lui bloquer la route.

— Ufufufu, on fatigue ? le taquina-t-elle en renversant une commode à l'aide de ses serres.

Un imperceptible grognement lui répondit.

Monet rigola doucement.

Mais le faucon avait l'avantage du terrain. Il connaissait bien son territoire. Elle, non.

D'un coup, il disparut du champ de vision de la harpie...

Là, elle était mal.

Et réapparut soudain devant elle.

Elle fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible.

Comme au ralenti, sa main effleura sa queue d'oiseau.

— Raté ! Ufufufu, le nargua-t-elle, toute souriante en contournant une statue.

Et elle atterrit devant un cul-de-sac, manquant de peu de se cogner contre celui-ci.

Le destin était bien ironique.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais Mihawk l'avait rattrapée et se tenait maintenant devant elle, bloquant ainsi le passage. Toutes tentatives de fuite étaient maintenant impossibles. Son regard de rapace la sondait intensément.

Elle déglutit difficilement, se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Elle regarda Œil de Faucon dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement une once de plaisanterie dans son regard. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle cacha son chapeau derrière elle.

Le regard furieux du faucon n'indiquait rien de bon.

— Ahem... je... balbutia-t-elle en ayant perdu toute trace de son attitude moqueuse.

Il eut un sourire amusé devant sa tentative de parole ratée.

Monet savait quand il fallait s'écraser. Et là, pour l'heure, elle le devait. La situation l'exigeait. Elle était maligne, oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir aussi inutilement ; elle avait encore des missions à remplir pour son Jeune Maître.

— Je te le rends et on n'en parle plus, hm ?... bredouilla-t-elle, nerveusement, en lui tendant le chapeau.

Il ignora sa supplique et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, tel un prédateur prêt à attaquer sa proie.

Elle se colla plus encore au mur, rabattant ses longues serres contre sa poitrine.

Il faisait vraiment peur, mine de rien.

Une fois arrivé en face d'elle, il lui reprit d'un geste vif son chapeau.

Une aura de puissance émanait de lui. Elle le détailla de haut en bas ; il avait les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée laissant apparaître ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Son regard d'oiseau de proie était souligné par de légères cernes dues à son réveil prématuré. Son teint était vraiment pâle le rendant encore plus cadavérique qu'à l'accoutumé. Il tenait fermement son épée et souriait, l'air calme.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira.

Taka no Me en profita pour combler l'espace présent entre eux.

Lorsqu'il lui attrapa fermement les ailes et les plaqua contre le mur, elle étouffa un cri de stupeur et releva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'accroupir devant elle.

— Je t'effraie.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule puis détourna le visage. C'était quoi cette question ?

— Non, s'indigna-t-elle, butée.

Il lui prit le visage d'une seule main, le pouce s'enfonçant délicatement dans l'une de ses joues rosés à cause de l'effort, le menton coincé dans la paume. Il l'examina, prenant tout son temps. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sans prévenir, il lâcha :

— Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle roula des yeux et grommela. Elle était prise au piège, et n'aimait pas comment la situation lui échappait. Si cela lui était arrivé dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ça exaltant. Mais là, non.

Elle aurait pu le repousser à l'aide de ses serres mais elle craignait de le mettre plus en colère encore. Elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas périr aussi bêtement, elle devait encore servir Joker.

Mihawk, lui, ne savait comment réagir. Ce n'était qu'une mioche après tout. Et puis, il n'allait pas la tuer pour un simple chapeau tout de même...

Si ?

Cette course-poursuite l'avait diverti. Il était rare qu'une femme ne joue comme ça avec lui. Cela n'arrivait jamais, plutôt.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle se défende un peu plus quand même. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Monet regardait fixement le rapace, suivant attentivement des yeux ses faits et gestes.

Le faucon soupira et relâcha sa prise. Les ailes de la harpie retombèrent mollement au sol dans léger froissement de plumes. Il se releva, la toisa et, sans un mot, se détourna d'elle.

— Sers-moi un verre de vin, tu serviras à quelque chose, lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Monet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée comme jamais. Il ne lui avait rien fait... elle avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne...

Le Shichibukai savait qu'il avait perdu tout sa crédibilité en la laissant en vie, mais qu'importe, il n'allait pas faire une chose aussi insensée qu'est la tuer. Il n'avait pas de cœur, néanmoins il ne voyait aucun avantage à l'éliminer. _Elle n'était pas une menace..._

En plus il aurait du ramasser les restes après. Il se vengerait quand viendra le moment opportun.

— Cette petite est vraiment... intéressante, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un léger sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Un drôle d'oiseau.

Ça oui.

* * *

Zoubs.

- Dioxygen.


	5. OS ?

Yoh.

Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, le vrai chapitre plutôt.

Voilà ce qui se serait passé - selon moi - si Mihawk avait rencontré Monet plus tôt. Bien plus tôt. C'est un chapitre bonus, il n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Enfin, tout dépend de votre point de vue...

Pour moi, Monet doit avoir la vingtaine, je vous épargne les calculs. Ici, le faucon est âgé de vingt-cinq ans et la harpie de huit ans.

Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?

La chanson se nomme Once Upon A December. Elle vient du dessin-animé Anastasia que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

* * *

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

Froid. Glacé. Neige. Ce sont les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit quand il mit pied à terre. La poudreuse recouvrait entièrement l'île, obligeant tout les habitants à rester cloîtrés chez eux. Pas une surface de terre n'était épargné, pas une feuille n'était laissée au hasard. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé. C'était l'hiver, un hiver comme jamais il n'avait connu auparavant.

Ce n'était pas censé être une île estivale ?

Il faisait horriblement froid. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il neigeait abondemment.

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Le vent polaire lui fouettait inlassablement le visage de manière désagréable. Il avança tant bien que mal, espérant trouver refuge avant de finir transformé en statue de glace. Ses yeux de rapace scrutèrent l'horizon enneigé.

Il s'arrêta net. Au beau milieu de cette clairière cristallisée, il avait cru voir une personne.

Qui serait assez fou pour sortir de chez lui par ce temps-là ?

Quelques chuchotis filèrent et se dispersèrent dans le vent. Sa présence était couverte par le blizzard. Sa voix était engloutie par la bourrasque. Ses éclats de rires étaient perdus dans la tempête.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

Elle, une frêle silhouette se faufilant sous le rayon caressant de la lune.

Elle, un rire cristallin raisonnant dans la nuit glaciale.

Elle, une simple petite fille jouant seule dans ce désert de glace.

Il avait du mal à y croire.

Elle s'avança doucement, ses pieds nus effleurant le sol givré. Elle se planta en face de lui, le regardant fixement de ses yeux anormalement jaunes où régnait cet éclat rieur. Sa peau était aussi pure que la neige. Ses cheveux couleurs pommes étaient balayés par la douce tempête. Elle lui offrit ses dents blanches bien alignées, son croissant de lune mutin qu'il reçu comme une bourrasque glacée. Le froid mordant sur sa peau trop fragile ne semblait aucunement la déranger.

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory_

Le vent hurlait entre les arbres, sa simple présence semblait avoir encore refroidit l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Des petits fragments d'étoiles tombaient lentement, presque au ralenti, autour de cette étrange fillette.

Elle avait cet air pur et angélique qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle était l'innocence même.

Elle transcendait toutes les règles d'un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Elle se moquait de tout, ce simple regard aux lueurs joueuses et espiègles suffisait pour le prouver. Elle était la reine du monde, enfin tout comme.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant après tout.

Fragile.

Naïve.

Candide.

Aussi éphémère que l'hiver.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

Le vent s'était tut, comme pour l'écouter :

— Je m'appelle Monet, elle avait dit avec sa voix aux éclats enfantins.

Il resta de glace, ne voulant gâcher la beauté de ce moment.

— Mihawk, il avait murmuré, le froid dévorant ses paroles.

Il douta même qu'elle ait entendu le moindre mot.

— Ufufufu, il n'y a jamais grand monde ici, tu sais. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

Le vent glacé fit voleter doucement ses longues mèches vertes.

Il hésita, était-ce mal ? Il ne la connaissait pas et, de plus, c'était une fillette.

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Once upon a December_

Ce petit être semblait si fragile que, sans même l'effleurer, il avait peur de la briser. À chaque infime mouvement qu'il faisait, il retenait sa respiration, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître dans un souffle givré.

Les flocons continuaient de tomber avec une langueur décadente.

— Si tu veux, il soupira.

Elle sourit, reconnaissante, et lui tendit sa main tremblotante qu'il saisit doucement, elle était si petite comparé à la sienne. Si froide.

— Il y a un lac un peu plus loin. On y va ?

— Comme tu veux.

Elle marcha devant, sa main toujours étroitement enlacée dans celle du faucon.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant la surface éclatante, ce miroir naturel adressé aux ciel et que la lune faisait scintiller. Tout était de glace. Elle regarda ce spectacle de ses yeux fascinés d'enfant.

Étrangement, avec elle, il se sentait bien. Étrangement, avec cette gamine n'ayant même pas dix ans et qu'il ne connaissait depuis même pas vingt minutes, il se sentait mieux.

_Far away, long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember._

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

— Que fais-tu ici seule ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

Tant de questions qui méritaient des réponses.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et lui fit un sourire espiègle dont elle seule avait le secret.

— La neige ne peut pas avoir froid, dit-elle en resserrant sa minuscule main autour de celle du jeune escrimeur. Et puis, je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie.

— La neige ? il répéta, intrigué.

Elle leva sa main libre et des flocons jaillirent comme des étoiles filantes de sa paume tendue.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

— Un Fruit du Démon, il murmura pour lui-même. Ceci explique cela. C'est toi qui a glacé cette île ? Il avait reprit à voix haute.

Elle soupira, son délicieux souffle glacé effleura le visage du faucon.

— Oui.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il n'en avait que faire de cette île après tout.

Pris d'un élan d'affection, il déposa un baiser sur son nez fin.

Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables.

— Bien, tu voulais jouer, non ?

Son sourire éblouissant revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, faisant rater un battement au cœur de glace du jeune homme.

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory_

Elle lâcha sa main à regret et sautilla jusqu'à la berge. Avec une lenteur mesurée, elle fendit la glace avec ce soupçon de grâce accordé aux flocons de neige emportés par le vent. Lui se fit moins pressant, plus prudent, se contentant de poser un pied sur la glace, puis un autre, pour enfin se retrouver au milieu de ce lac cristallisé.

— Attends ! elle avait dit avec inquiétude. Me laisse pas seule.

Il sourit doucement, presque avec tendresse. Toute trace de sa froideur s'était envolé avec sa raison.

_Far away, long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember._

— Viens par-là, petite.

Il s'assit et ouvrit les bras afin qu'elle s'y loge. Ce qu'elle fit bien vite, manquant de glisser sur la surface glacée. Elle enserra ses bras pâles autour de sa nuque et colla son petit nez froid au creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux glacés dispersant sa peur dans le froid de cet hiver factice.

Monet se colla plus encore à lui, enserrant ses fines jambes autour de la taille de l'escrimeur. Il rit doucement face à ce geste un brin trop possessif. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, c'est un fait. Il ne s'attachait jamais, c'est vrai. Mais elle, c'était différent. Elle était mystique et intrigante.

_My heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Tout se passa très vite, les rires s'étaient évanouis dans le vent glacial. L'harmonie s'était rompue avec la glace.

Dans un craquement sinistre, elle s'était sentie sombrer dans un océan de noirceur. D'un geste rapide et précis, Mihawk l'avait rejetée sur la berge. Un sourire avait juste eu le temps de fondre sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se sente s'enfoncer dans le lac sombre.

Il disparu dans cette froideur mortelle.

— Non, t'avais pas le droit... elle murmura à mi-mots, confuse.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

* * *

S'cusez les fautes et cette fin "joyeuse".

Zoubs.

- Dioxygen.


End file.
